total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show
Overview Today the location is Tokyo! The capital of all the oriental technology, originality and craziness is the settlement of an insane episode in 100% Japanese fashion. Who will be able to say at the end: "I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show"? Challenges There are three challenges: the team who wins the first gets an huge advantage in the second, the team who wins the second wins First Class, the third challenge is a spare between the other two losing teams. Majidè Relay Literally the "Are you serious?" relay, in this challenge the contestants have to pass baton running through a course full of crazy hurdles typical of Japanese game shows. There are 5 different laps: *Sumo Slider: Bridgette, Jo, Topher *Dodge Laser Balls of Rice (and Wasabi): Noah, Brick, Mike *Spin Sushi Conveyor Belt: Trent, Lightbulb, Test Tube *Jellyfish Squiddy-Squish Bridge: Izzy, Jasmine, Fan *Fujii Heat Final: Gwen, Jo, Mike At the end Mike places 1st for the Sneaky Swordfishes, Gwen arrives 2nd for the Daring Dolphins and Jo places 3rd along with the other Treacherous Turtles. Each contestant is assigned to a different lap (or maybe more if he's a Dolphin or a Turtle) and has to complete it before the rivals so to advantage his teammates like in a normal relay. Wins the team whose challenger achieves first the 5th lap. Tottoko Tiebreaker The two loser teams pick each one a contestant for the final challenge that will seal the DIRECT ELIMINATION OF THE LOSER OF THE TWO SELECTED. The two contestants have to run resisting on the tapis roulant meanwhile the enemies throws all the possible objects available to make them fall in the water. First who gets hit and falls three times is eliminated. The winner of this last challenge gets also an extra immunity in reward for the next episode (so, in case his/her team loses again, he/she'll be deemed safe). Trivia The name of the episode is a reference to the American-Japanese reality show "I Survived a Japanese Game Show" and it gets also inspiration from the episode "Fool me Twice.." of Regular Show. Gallery Sumo_Slider.jpg|Bridgette, Jo, and Topher begins the relay slippering over the Sumo Slider. First_Pass_Baton.jpg|They pass-baton with Noah, Brick and Mike for the 2nd lap. Noah_dodge_laser_rice_balls.jpg|Noah's dodging-lasers ability comes in handy in this challenge. Noah_Alien_Jellyfish.jpg|But Brick blinds him with a sort of jellyfish... Noah_Riceballed.jpg|...and gets hit in the crotch by a laser double rice ball. Noah_majide.jpg|Being immediately ridiculized by the producers of the show. Chris_Japanese_Audience.jpg|Much for the entertainment of Chris and the audience in the studios. Brick_riceballed.jpg|Soon after, Brick gets himself ridiculous, too. Conveyor_Belt.jpg|Trent, Lightbulb and TT have to eat the most plates they can on a Sushi Conveyor Belt. Easy only for Lightbulb and his endless swallow. Jellyfish_Bridge_Jaz.jpg|Jasmine falls in the water infested of fishes. Izzy_zapped.jpg|Izzy gets zapped falling off the Jellyfish Bridge! Jellyfish_Bridge_Fan.jpg|Seemed easier on TV...right, Fan? Jellyfish_Bridge_Giant_Oktopus.jpg|A giant octopus strikes in, courtesy of the host. Fujii_Finale_start.jpg|Jo, Gwen and Mike go for the last part of the relay: Fujii Finale. Fuji_Finale_climb.jpg|Who will say "I'm Alive after a Japanese Game Show?" Sneaky_Swordfishes_Jap_Victory.jpg|At the end the winners are the Sneaky Swordfishes. Sayonara_Jo.jpg|Jo is carried away by the Total Drama Sayonara Mob! TDSKA Jo.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes list Category:Episode and season templates Category:King Flurry Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Pre-Merge